


Serenading Hades

by TaekwonDodos



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Emotional Manipulation, Engagement Rings, Gaining privileges, Good Laufey (Marvel), He loves Loki, Janitor Thor, Kidnapping, Laufey won't be a douche canoe in this, Leashes, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Marriage Proposal, Missing Persons, Oh I want to go outside, Quality Time, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Search Parties, Sorry for not adding more tags my bad, Thor is delusional, Threats of Violence, Very Secret Diary, Violinist Loki, Violins, gaining trust, more tags added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekwonDodos/pseuds/TaekwonDodos
Summary: Loki has been kidnapped, and the only things that keeps the man from killing him is he's in love with Loki, and demands he plays Violin for him every day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title will be explained shortly. Forgive any lack of knowledge I have for music audition scholarships, but I'll try the best I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki practices for his audition. Then gets taken afterwards.

_With my song_  
_I will charm Demeter's daughter,_  
_I will charm the Lord of the Dead,_  
_Moving their hearts with my melody._  
_I will bear her away from Hades. - Mythology_ • Edith Hamilton

[=]

"Again." His instructor said for about the thousandth time today. "You're rushing again. You must play the pauses, you know this. Let's try again."

The boy sighed and raised the instrument that could possibly hold the key to his future, back up until his chin rested on the chin rest. 

He's been practicing this piece for months. Months. And he's known his instructor for years, and he's treating him like he's the most incompetent being alive. Which Loki knows isn't true, because he's his best student, and the older man knows it.

But for now he holds his instrument in place, raises his bow, and waits for his instructor to start playing on the piano. Today there was no one but them, and one of the custodians, a man named Thor.

When he heard the melody of the piano begin, he waited until it was time. Then he started playing. He closed his eyes as moved his bow along the bridge, gliding it while his fingers moved almost effortlessly along the fingerboard.

Nocturne #20 in C Sharp Minor by Frederic Chopin. One of Loki's favorite pieces by him, or by anyone else. He's performed it over and over again from all his time practicing, that he probably couldn't forget it even if he wanted to.

He's played his beloved instrument since he was 9. He's 18 now, and he's let violin and playing classical, beautiful pieces, consume his life, and he loves every second of it.

He has an audition in a few weeks for Juilliard, and numerous other schools. Representatives all the schools that are coming, will come down and watch Loki perform, and a number of other students. And if they like him, he'll get a full ride scholarship and his life will truly begin, his whole life ahead of him. 

He knows how much is at stake here. Though he's got a number of schools that will possibly beg for him to chose them, he knows Juilliard is where he wants to go. 

He knows how much is at stake, his father Laufey knows, his instructor, everyone knows. And they should know how hard he's worked to get to where he is now. Top student in his class and number one on the Honors list, class president, massive bookworm, he works hard.

He doesn't care if people make fun of him for his intelligence, he simply brushes it off and moves on. Life's too short to let even the smallest of things get to you.

After replaying a few more times, being sure to play the pauses so the instructor can get the stick out of his ass, Loki could finally go home. He carefully put his baby away in it's case, said bye to his instructor.

As he walked out of the auditorium, a hand grasped his shoulder. He jumped and quickly spun around to see it was just the custodian. He sighed in relief when Thor smiled at him. He said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you...I just wanted to tell you don't worry about that guy. He doesn't know what he's talking about...You're really good."

Loki smiled at the other man and said "It's okay, um...He's always like that, I've learned not to take it personally. But thank you. I'm glad you see it that way."

Thor was very attractive. Tall, blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a warm, lovely smile. He's seen him around school and a few times outside of school all the time, and he's very friendly. A lot of people like him.

Thor nodded and said "Yeah, well...Just speaking the truth. Mind if I walk with you to your car? I'm heading up that way, anyways." 

Loki nodded and said "Yeah, no problem."

They started walking and Thor asked "So what's this audition thing for again? College?"

Loki nodded and smiled. "Yeah, a few schools are coming to search for talent, and if they like me or anyone else whose performing, it could mean full ride scholarships to whatever school you want."

The older man said "Wow, nice. What school are you wanting?"

Loki smiled and said "Juilliard. I've been wanting to go for awhile."

Thor nodded and said "It's a good school, from what I hear...Hope you get in. Have you applied for it before?"

The younger man said "Yeah, just in case I didn't get it. I've applied for a few other schools. Gotta have a backup plan, right?" 

The blond chuckled and said "Yeah." 

When they got to Loki's car, the musician turned to the custodian and said "Well, this is me. Thank you for walking with me. And for what you said."

Thor smiled and said "No problem. See ya." 

Loki said "Bye." And went to unlock his trunk. He pushed the door open and as soon as he laid his case down inside, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth, and the tip of something sharp under his chin.

He went to scream, but Thor leaned in to his ear and said "Scream or try to run, and I'll cut your pretty neck...Nod if you understand."

Loki swallowed and quickly nodded. The older man said "Good boy. Now what we're gonna do is we're gonna get in your car, and I'm gonna give you directions. Try anything cute, and I'll have to hurt you, Baby. You don't want that now, do you?"

Loki shook his head and Thor said "Okay. Now get your pretty self in the drivers seat, and be quick about it, Baby." 

Loki nodded again and Thor slowly let him go. He watched as Loki went to unlock the drivers side, and went over to the time passengers side. Loki took the chance and started running. He yelled "Help me! Somebody help, please!" 

He didn't get very far cause he tripped over something and it sent him flying, landing on the dirt with a thud. He groaned and checked to see if his hands were okay. His hands are the keys to his future, if they get ruined, he's fucked. 

There were a few spots scraped up, but nothing broken, thankfully. But then he remembered that Thor was after him, and got up to start running again. But he felt something tug against the back of his shirt, and he was thrown up against a car, sounding it's alarm. 

He went to shield himself from any pain, but Thor punched him in the face and he was knocked out cold before he hit the ground again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes Loki somewhere private.

Thor sighed when he saw Loki's body on the ground. He warned the boy not to run, and what does he do? He tries to run. He has to hurry up because someone will most likely show up cause of the car alarm going off. 

He quickly scooped the boy up into his arms, and brought him back to Loki's car. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the trunk, gently placing his special boy inside. He moved the violin case out of the way and found a roll of duct tape by it.

He quickly covered his mouth with a piece and bound his wrists and ankles, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead before closing the trunk. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot before driving off, happy to finally have his sweet boy. But mentally kicking his ass for being so sloppy. Hopefully no one saw what happened.

[=]

They were another hour and a half from his uncles cabin. When he died, he left the cabin to him. He goes there every once in a while, when he feels like he just needs some peace. 

For months he's renovated it. Changing it for Loki's arrival. He hopes he likes it. He's worked very hard to make it comfortable for him. 

He didn't think to grab Loki on the spot. For a year, he's been in love with Loki. When he first started working here, he didn't see Loki at first. But one day when he went to clean the auditorium, the most beautiful sound he has ever heard was playing. He looked at the stage and that's when he first saw him. 

He was beautiful. Tall, lean, elegant, and so focused on playing. After watching him play whatever song he was playing, it nearly brought him to tears. His skin was covered in goosebumps, and that was when he _knew._ That was the moment he fell in love with him.

It's been hard trying to resist his urges. Watching him every chance he could, trying to focus on work while he played, he nearly snapped a few times. He's wanted him so long, and now he finally has him. And he'd fight anyone who tries to take Loki away from him, no matter what. 

[=]

Loki groaned and he realized he was moving. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he was somewhere dark, and felt something covering his mouth. But it wasn't pitch black and when he looked around, he saw he was in a trunk.

He tried to move his hands, but they were bound by duct tape. He started yelling through the tape, only to have his screams being muffled by the tape. He brought his hands up to his mouth and carefully pulled the tape off of his mouth before yelling again. "Help me! Help! Anyone?! Please, someone help me!!"

Then the car stopped. He stopped yelling, and quickly put the tape back over his mouth. He felt the car shift from weight being pulled out of it, and a car door shut. He heard the trunk being unlocked and the door was open. He shielded his eyes from the sudden light, until Thor blocked the sun. 

He looked up at the man and saw he was looking back at him, towering above him. Thor leaned in close and looked at his face, sighing. He said "That's swelling up, Baby. I'm sorry for hitting you, but you tried to run. Come on Baby, let's get you inside." 

Loki squirmed and whimpered as the blond scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder. He closed the trunk and Loki looked around him. Trees. A dirt road. They looked like they were in the woods, but Loki didn't know how deep they were in. He felt tears coming as the older man carried him to the front door of a smallish cabin.

When he carried the boy inside, he kicked the door closed and walked over to a certain door, flicking on a light switch beside the door. He opened it and then descended down the stairs with the boy still over his shoulder. The room was dark, except a lit lightbulb handing on a string.

The room wasn't what he expected. Though it was dark, the room wasn't bare. There was a flat screen sitting on a shelf against the wall. There was a small couch and recliner. There was a small bookshelf filled with different books.

But the biggest thing was a massive bed. It had a green and black comforter, three fluffy looking pillows, two black, one green. Loki's favorite colors are black and green. The bed frame was metal, and it would seem easy to cuff or bind him to the bed somehow.

Thor said "I spent a lot of time getting this all ready for you, Baby. It was a bitch finding all those books and movies on the shelves, but I got all your favorites. I want you to be as comfortable as possible." He carried the boy over to the bed and gently set him down on the edge.

He leaned down and smiled as those emerald eyes peered up through those long lashes, and wanted to do so much with him and to him. But he said "Let's get this tape off of here." Before gently pulling the piece covering his mouth. 

He gently traced his thumb over his small but pretty mouth, and said "There you go...I really am sorry for hitting you, Love...I don't wanna hurt you, but if you don't want me to get mad and hurt you, you gotta be a good boy for me, okay?"

He pulled his hand from his mouth and rested it on his cheek. The one that didn't get hit. He asked "Would you be a good boy for me, Baby?" 

Loki wanted to spit in his face and tell him to fuck off, but he had no idea what this man was capable of. With his size and strength, he could do a lot of damage if he's pissed off. So he icked his lips a little and swallowed. He slowly nodded and said "Y-Yes...I-I'll be a good boy. I'm...I'm sorry for what I did...I-I got scared."

Thor smiled and said "Atta boy. And I forgive you, Baby. You must've not realized how much I love you, or how much you love me, and tried to run. Loves a scary thing, sometimes, it's perfectly natural."

Loki closed his eyes and felt a tear roll down his cheek as the blond leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Loki didn't run cause he realized he was in love with the guy, he ran so he wouldn't fucking get kidnapped. _He must be out of his mind._

Loki quickly decided it would be best to just at along with him. Keep him from getting mad, and maybe, just maybe, he might live through this. But he'll wait until the perfect moment to escape. Even if it was so sudden, he could feel his survival instincts kicking in. And he was a master liar, so Thor wouldn't notice a thing. 

The younger man quickly looked up at him again and asked "S-So you're not mad?"

Thor said "No Baby, I'm not, I promise. I'll be right back, okay? I gotta get something out of the trunk, forgot to grab it." 

Loki nodded and Thor turned and started walking away. Then the musician quickly asked "Wait, where are we?"

Thor turned back and looked at him and smiled. He simply said "We're home, Sweetheart. It's just you and me, now." And headed back up the stairs. Loki heard the sound of the door being locked, and he started crying. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wants quality time. Rape ahead, readers beware.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He had no idea where they were, how far away from home he was. His dad must be going crazy over him not being home. He's afraid of never getting out of here alive or being trapped for years. 

He watched stories on TV about that Elizabeth Smart girl, Jaycee Lee Dugard, and so forth. Elizabeth was rescued after nine months of being stuck with her kidnappers. But Jaycee, good Lord. She was trapped for 18 years, and had 2 daughters cause of the people that took her. And he thinks Jaycee wasn't too far from where she lived, he's not sure, he saw those stories a couple years back. 

But 18 years...Loki isn't sure he'd be that strong. Hell, he probably wouldn't last the night with this man. He has no idea what kind of horrid thoughts are running through the blonds head, but he'd not sure how long he'd last. If he plays a part to make sure he doesn't do anything to piss the brick shit house off, he might have the slightest chance.

Maybe he'll he found before his audition. Even though it should be the least of his worries, he needs to be at that audition. He isn't sure how many chances like that would come around again. 

He could hear noise nearby, so he quickly wiped the tears away, and calmed his breathing down. He watched as Thor came down the stairs, holding his Violin case in his one hand.

Loki's eyes went wide and he looked up at the blond. The blond smiled and said "Figured you'd want this nearby. Don't worry Baby, I'll make sure you stay entertained." He set the case down and opened it, but didn't take it out. 

He said "I thought a lot about it for awhile...But every day at whatever time I'm here, I want you to play for me. Play that song you've got your audition, you need to keep practicing, Baby. Practice doesn't make perfect, practice makes permanent. But I want you to play that song for me every day, it's my favorite. And maybe some other songs, if you want to. Okay?"

Loki nodded and asked "Do um...W-Would you like me to play for you now?"

Thor chuckled and said "I love your eagerness, Baby. But no, not tonight. It's been a long day for the both of us. I'll get you some ice for your cheek, and then you and I can spend a little time together, how does that sound?"

Loki felt the tears coming again, but he fought them back. His bottom lip quivered, but he plastered a smile onto his face. He said "That sounds wonderful." 

Thor smiled and said "I thought it would. Then in a little bit, I'll get dinner started." He carefully closed the case back uo, before setting it down on a nightstand next to the bed. 

_**[=Rape Scene Ahead=]** _

They sat in silence on the couch together, watching a movie. Thor had given him some ice, and pulled the younger man against his side, and Loki was afraid to move or talk. He remained frozen as Thor gently ran his hand up and down his arm, and he worried what else he wanted to do tonight.

He kept his head against Thor's chest, and swallowed. He looked up at Thor, who was focused on the movie. Then a sex scene came up. About halfway through that scene, Thor muttered "Christ" and paused it.

Next thing he knows, he's being lifted up into Thor's arms, and carried to the bed. He was tossed onto it, and went to get up, but hands held hin down, keeping his back pressed to the mattress.

He gasped when he felt the blonds lips crash against his, kissing him hard before his tongue bullied it's way into his mouth. He knew it was risky, but he bit down his tongue with all his might and Thor pulled back, crying out in pain. Loki quickly kicked him off and shot off the bed, running as fast as he could up the stairs to the door.

Thor must've forgot to lock the door when he came back and with his hands noe unbound, he opened the door and started running. "Help me! Someone help me!" He went to open the front door, but before he could try the knob, Thor grabbed him.

He kicked and screamed as he fought to get out of the blonds hold, and while Thor dragged him back downstairs. He was thrown back onto the bed and struggled as hands started yanking at his pants. “No! No! Stop! Please!”

Thor didn't listen. Soon his pants and underwear were being yanked off his legs and all he had left to cover him was his shirt. Thor forced him onto his stomach, and he felt the blond prying his ass cheeks apart. He whimpered as Thor literally ripped his shirt off, tearing it in half before tying his wrists to the bed frame. He cried again as heard Thor struggling to get his pants down. “No! Please, please don’t!” His pleas being ignored.

He heard Thor spit into his hand and pulled his cheeks apart again, scooting closer. Loki felt something press against his entrance and with one quick snap of his hips, the blonds cock was inside him.

The pain was indescribable. Loki tried to cry out, but nothing really came out. Thor groaned at the tightness, and kept Loki's face pressed into the mattress as he started fucking quickly into the younger mans body. 

Loki sobbed and cried out from the pain, repeating "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please!" Thor only grunted in response as he fucked into Loki over and over, stealing his virginity, despite his pleas. Then he gasped and Thor groaned as he forced himself as deep as he could go, coating the musicians inner walls with his come before pulling out.

Thor hovered above him, panting, before leaning down. He gently kissed the top of Loki's head and tucked himself back into his jeans before collapsing next to him. All while Loki kept his face pressed into the mattress, silently sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Rape ahead, readers beware.

Loki didn't sleep at all that night, after what happened. Thor slept like a rock however, keeping the younger man pulled against him. There were a few times where Thor would softly say "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kissing random spots on his naked shoulders, his neck, or his head.

 _Fuck his apologies_ , the boy thought. _Fuck him, fuck his apologies, and fuck every dreadful second I've known him. He doesn't mean it, otherwise he wouldn't have taken me._

Loki stared ahead at the wall, sometimes going almost a minute or so more without blinking. Thors snores were loud as Hell, and every time Loki tried to fall asleep, those snores would wake him up, scaring the shit out of him. 

Thor had long untied his wrists from the bed, and he thought about trying to escape again. Maybe Thor had the key somewhere on him, he had to have it. Otherwise, how could he get in and out of the basement, dungeon, whatever it was? His phone. His phone had to be here somewhere, Thor didn't take it from him. It should be in the pocket of his pants...Wait. 

Thor could've felt it when he was tearing them off his legs last night. He could've stuffed it in his pocket before fucking him, he could pat at his pockets and pray he sees the heavenly device. 

With a shaking hand, he slowly brought it down and lightly touched one pocket. Nothing. He checked the next pocket on the other side. Nothing. Back pockets. Nothing. 

He stopped when Thor started to stir. The blond slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the younger man. He smiled a little at him and said "Morning, Beautiful."

Loki threw on a smile and said "Good morning...Did you sleep well?"

Thor nodded and said "Little bit...You?"

Loki shrugged and said "Not really sure...I'm sorry."

Thor studied his face and asked "For what, Baby?" Sitting up a little.

Loki licked his lips and said "F-For last night. I um...I-I never s-slept with anyone before...I got scared...I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry."

Thor sighed and said "Oh, Baby...It's me who should be sorry, I didn't know...I could've been more gentle, I was just so mad...I worked hard to get everything ready for when I got you, and it felt like you threw it back in my face. Can you forgive me?"

 _No. Never_ , he thought. But he nodded and smiled. "Of course I forgive you...And it's really sweet what you've done. You really did all of this for me?"

Thor nodded and smiled. He said "Of course, Baby. I can't stay mad at you. I love you, you know that?"

Loki forced his smile wider and said "I love you too...I um, I was thinking..."

Thor leaned in closer and asked "Thinking of what, Baby?"

Loki brought his hand up and gently cupped the back of his neck, before saying "I was thinking...Maybe we can _really_ makeup for last night..." He used the hand on Thor's neck and moved it up and down his back, stopping to slip his hand up the bottom of his shirt, before moving up and down again. 

Then he said "I-If you want to." 

_**[=Rape Scene Ahead=]** _

Thor smiled and said "Yeah Baby, we can do that. I _definitely_ want to." Then leaned down and captured the musicians lips with his own. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to kiss him back. 

Loki was a little inexperienced with kissing, but he's kissed people before. Sex is far from a strong point, since his first time was done last night. It makes his stomach tie up in knots, he's surprised he hasn't thrown up yet from his disgust. There's a bathroom in the room, maybe he could do so later. 

Thor moaned against his lips and slipped his tongue in his mouth, not taking the same risk to bite it again. Loki felt his stomach churn as he pushed his own tongue against Thor's, the older man slipping his body in between his long legs. 

Thor quickly undid his pants and pulled himself out once more, pushing them down his thighs before wrapping those legs around his hips. He peeles his shirt off and tossed it elsewhere before turning his attention back to his sweet boy.

Loki mentally and physically braced himself as Thor guided himself to Loki's entrance, before slowly slipping himself inside. 

The blond groaned and said "Fuck.." Actually giving Loki a minute to adjust. Not that it would do anything, Loki didn't want him. But he has to play the part if he's gonna live through this.

He tried to make the most convincing sounding moan he could, and hopefully Thor would be none the wiser. Thor must've bough it, cause he smiled and started moving. 

He went slow this time, at first. But soon he wrapped the legs tighter around his hips and started going faster. Loki managed to open his eyes and instantly regretted it. Thor was looking down at him, long blond hair hanging down, skin looking dark from the lack of light. There were no windows in this room, only that lightbulb.

Those blue eyes were fixed on Loki's his mouth parted, panting like a dog in heat. The sounds of him moaning and muttering things, the bed creaking underneath them, now branded into his memory. He wanted to cry again, he wanted to so bad, but he couldn't let Thor see him.

So he quickly pulled Thor down for a kiss, Thor quick to kiss him back before moving to kiss down Loki's jaw and neck. Loki hugged the larger body closer and a few tears slipped out, quickly wiping them away before closing his eyes again.

Soon he felt Thor's hips stutter and he groaned into the crook of Loki's neck as he came, buried to the hilt inside the musician. Loki had to stop crying when Thor pulled back and looked at him. They smiled at each other and Thor said "Now let me take care of you, Gorgeous." 

Loki nearly jumped when he felt Thor wrap his hand around his cock, which was hard and not in a good way, and started pumping. Loki nearly cried as the man was touching him, and his body wasn't used to this kind of stimulation. Soon Loki whimpered as he came, making a mess on Thor's hand, and on his own stomach.

The blond smiled and shook his head. He looked at the musician with such love in his eyes and said "I fucking love you." But Loki didn't want that love.

Loki swallowed and put on a smile and said "I love you to." And couldn't fight it when a single tear rolled down his cheek. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki get's ready to play for Thor while Thor makes food.

After they were done with that, Loki had to shower with Thor. The blond didn't try anything too unsavory, but watched in awe as the younger man scrubbed himself clean, and kissed him a couple of times, but no further than that.

Though Loki could clean himself on the outside, he'll never be able to wash how _dirty_ he feels. And he'll never be the same if he survives this, that's certain. But he has a feeling he won't survive. He'll end up pissing Thor off past the point of forgiveness, and he'll kill him. And Loki will just be another story on the news, and no one will care. He wonders if his Father is looking for him.

[=]

Laufey could hardly sleep. After Loki didn't come home the other night, and didn't answer his phone, he went straight to the police. 

Loki was hardly ever later getting home and if he was running late, or practice ran late, he'd at least call or text him telling him so. 

After he called the police, he was told he would have to wait 24 hours before filing a Missing Persons report. A lot could happen in 24 hours, Loki could be dead by now!! 

But he waited, and then headed straight for the police station, and demanded they file the report, and they said they will. He wanted to stay at the station in case they found him, but he was told to go back home and see if he goes there. He just hopes Loki may be home by the time he gets there.

[=]

After their shower, Thor had kneeled in front of him and was lovingly brushed his damp ebony locks and said "You have such beautiful hair...It's so dark, but it's beautiful.." 

Loki swallowed and looked down. He quietly said "Thank you." And Thor kept brushing. He stopped after a couple minutes and stood up, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

He carefully moved his head to the side and examined the darkened bruise on his face. He sighed and Loki flinched when the blond ghosted his fingers along it. "I should've never done that...Something so ugly doesn't deserve to sit on such a pretty face. At least the swellings gone down. Are you hungry, Sweetheart?"

As if on cue Loki's stomach growled, and Thor chuckled. He said "I take that as a yes. Alright, well I'm gonna go upstairs and make us something to eat, and then when we're done, I want you to play for me, alright?"

Loki nodded and said "O-Okay."

Thor smiled and said "Atta boy. You're my good boy, you know that? Though you've tried to run, I still love you. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Loki nodded again and said "Alright. Can um...M-May...May I watch you cook?"

The blonds smile grew and he asked "Awww, you wanna watch me cook, Sweetheart?"

Loki put a smile on and tried to look excited. He said "Yes. I-I'll be a good boy, I swear." 

Thor said "I know you will, but I still haven't forgotten about last night, Baby. You made me very angry, you wouldn't want to make me angry again, would you? Cause I don't want to put another bruise on you." 

Loki scooted closer to the edge of the bed and said "I know, I-I'm sorry. But I'll be good, please? Please? I promise." 

Thor said "Maybe next time, Sweetheart. But for now you stay in here and watch some TV, or read a book, okay? Maybe you can practice for when you play for me, huh? But maybe next time, Baby." 

Loki nodded and said "Alright." 

Thor leaned down and gently kissed his lips, the younger man gently making himself kiss him back. He had to earn his trust back. _Play the part, and you might live. Then one day this will be in the past, just be an awful memory,_ he thought.

Then he watched as Thor bounded up the stairs, closing and locking the door behind him. Loki slowly got off the bed and when he creeped towards the stair case, he heard what sounded like something being moved in front of the door, ensuring he couldn't get out.

There wasn't a window in the bathroom, though he wishes. He's small enough to crawl through one, depending on it's size. And he's sure whatever is blocking the door, would be too heavy for Loki to try and move if he threw himself against the wood.

He sighed and fell back against the bed, the box spring creaking from the movement. Maybe if someone came, he could scream loud enough until they find him. Maybe. Maybe if he distracts Thor enough, he'll find a way to stop him or kill him before he kills him or hurts anyone else. Maybe.

So he decided to practice while the oaf is cooking for him. Though he really doesn't want to, he'd rather just lie in bed and do nothing, he didn't wanna break down while trying to play for him. 

So he grabbed his case, opened it, and carefully pulled her out. He stared at her and said "Forgive me for getting us both into this mess...And for talking to an inanimate object like it's a person, Good God." 

He sighed and carefully tuned his instrument, before resting his chin against her, bringing the bow up with a shaking hand. He closed his eyes and went to play, but he couldn't stop shaking. He stopped and said " _Fuck._ " Before dropping them down next to him. He hunched over, his head nearly resting between his legs, and combed his fingers through his hair. 

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, and his lip quivered. He said "Come on...You can do this, you've played this bloody song a thousand times, and you can play it a thousand more... _Come on._ " And wiped his tears away. He could do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki plays for Thor. (Story title explained.)

Soon Thor returned with their meals, and they ate in silence for awhile. Then Thor asked him why he didn't try and practice while he was upstairs, and Loki responded "I um...I wanted to wait and play for you." 

Thor just smiled and continued to eat. Loki could hardly eat anything, he didn't want to eat, but he forced himself to. He needed his strength. 

Then Thor set aside their plates when they finished, and handed Loki his instrument. Loki remembered how he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking, but he had to pull himself together. He didn't want this bastard to have the satisfaction of seeing his fear. He has to be brave.

Loki smiled and thanked him before Loki took them into his hands. They shook a little, but he worked to calm himself down. The younger man then looked up at him and asked "You...You want me to play the song I've been practicing?" 

Thor nodded and smiled. He said "Yeah. From the first day I saw you play, It's become my absolute favorite. No one could play it better than you." 

Loki nodded and after a minute or so, he readied his instrument and was about to play, and he felt that fear wash over him again. He wanted to throw his Violin across the room and watch it break to pieces, try and beat the blond to death with it, but he couldn't. So he wouldn't piss the blond off and he wasn't about to destroy one of the keys to his future. 

Thor rested his large hand on the younger mans knee and gingerly rubbed it. He calmly said "Take your time, Baby. Remember to play the pauses, and if you need a break, take it." 

Loki nodded and took a few deep, slow breaths before readying again. He closed his eyes and started play. 

He's heard something once about when someone's been raped or tortured in any way. He heard that if a certain song they know or like is playing while it's happening, it will cause them to become very upset if they hear it, if they survived it.

Even if it was their favorite song in the whole world. If they heard it, it would just bring back those memories and they just couldn't bear to listen to that song anymore.

Thor is making him play one of his favorite songs to perform. Thor has kidnapped him, kept him prisoner down in this godforsaken basement in this godforsaken cabin, and has raped him twice. Loki had to fake everything the second time. But still. He's doing what he thinks he's gotta do.

His hands stopped shaking a little as he played, making sure his long, elegant fingers were as steady as possible while moving along the fingerboard, being more steady with the bow as he created the melody.

Thor watched him in awe. Loki had never put so much passion into a piece, let alone this one. Sure his passion for playing was hard to miss, but this was different. In his mind, hr played like his life depended on it, and it does.

When he was finished, he sighed in relief and Thor smiled. He said "Absolutely beautiful...Pay it again."

Loki looked uo at him and asked "A-Again?"

The blond nodded and his smile grew. He said "Yeah. Just pretend we're at one of your practices...Well, except I won't have a stick up my ass like your teacher...I just love hearing you play. Again? Please?"

Loki quickly nodded and said "O-Of course." And he started playing again. After he was done, Thor asked him to play again. By the fifth time, Loki didn't want to play it anymore, and Thor aajd that time was the last one for the day, Thank God.

[=]

The next day, Thor had him to the same thing, but not as many times as yesterday. He said the first time he just wanted to keep hearing it, but not wanna hurt those magical fingers.

There were moments where he witnessed Thor almost in tears, while there were times Loki had one or two slip out while he played. As he would play, he thought back to something he learned in his AP Lit class last month.

They were learning and reading on different Greek Mythology, and his AP Lit teacher wrote a bunch of title names for the class to pick. The kids would go up and pick and then put their names next to the name of a story, and do a slide show presentation on the subject.

One of omhis friends did Hercules, another did Medusa before and after she was changed into a monster, and Loki found one that he never heard of before. He put his name next to one story just titled _Orpheus and Eurydice._ When he got home, he did some research.

He came to find out it was a rather heartbreaking tale. This young man named Orpheus was a musician and he swayed every living creature when he'd play his Lyre, all except one, a young woman named Eurydice. They quickly fell in love and got married. 

All was well until it seemed another man wanted Eurydice for himself...Well, that's one version tk the story. Well in this version, while she ran from him to dodge his advances, she tripped and fell into a nest of poisonous snakes. They bit and killed her, and her soul went down to the Underworld.

Orpheus was so grief stricken with the loss of his new wife, he pleaded for the God's to allow him passage into the Underworld, without him having to die first. After they let him, he descended down into the Underworld and stood before Hades and Persephone. 

He proceeded to plead and demand he let him have his wife back, before using his Lyre. He serenaded him with the saddest, most hauntingly beautiful song, and it reduced the God of the Underworld to _tears._ After that, he agreed to let him have her back, on one condition: While they make their way back up to the Upper world, he **_could not_** look back at her, until they were both _completely_ out. 

He had to trust that she was there behind him, and he fought hard to believe she was there. When they reached the Upper world, he was so thrilled to have his wife back, he turned and looked back at her.

She really had been behind him the whole time, but to his horror, she wasn't completely out of the cavern yet. Just inches from freedom. She looked him dead in the eyes and said "Farewell" before being sucked back into the Underworld, forever. He tried to get the God's to help him again, but they refused. It ended with him dying in a horrible way, and he got right to work on doing his project. He got a 100 on it, and he still has it on his flash drive.

How does his situation remind him of Orpheus and Eurydice? Well, there are a few reasons: The first thing is he Orpheus. But instead of Eurydice, his Eurydice is freedom. To get away from Thor, and have this all be just a very bad memory. The second is Thor represents Hades.

Hades has what he wants, and to get what he wants, he serenades Hades to earn back his trust and get him when he's least expecting it. And his Lyre is obviously his Violin. So if he has to live in Hell with the Devil and reduce the Devil to tears to gain his trust, he will. And soon, he will have his Eurydice. and he'd do just about anything to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I watched this thing on Greek Mythology a couple years back and watched the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, and I still remember it, so I figured it would be nice to add to here :):):). Hence the title of the story :):):):).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week goes by. I wanna go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone, but I'm back <3.

A week went by after that. Loki's been missing for 9 and a half days. He should've just gone straight to his car and left, if he did that, he might not be in this situation right now. But either way, Thor was gonna get him somehow. He wonders how Thor knows so much about him, despite the obvious.

He wonders if he stalked Loki at school, outside of school, online, he wonders. He also wonders just how _crazy_ Thor is. Beyond kidnapping someone, isolating them, sexually abusing them, and forcing him to play _the same Goddamn song over and over_ , and thinking Loki would _actually_ love him back. Thinking about it, drives him crazy.

And just like every other day, Loki was in the middle of playing for Thor. He was sick of this song. After he plays it at his audition, if he ever gets out, he'll play it, and be done with that song forever. Such a shame, it was his favorite song. He guesses that thing talking about certain songs for rape victims was right. 

His eyes remained closed as he played, feeling tears run down his cheeks. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He didn't feel strong enough, it was breaking him down. But he kept playing. He had to. 

His mind then drifted to his Father. If he was out searching day and night, losing sleep, until he finds his son. If anyone else was looking for him. He hasn't seen anything on the news yet, mainly cause every time he tries to watch the news, Thor won't let him. Bastard. Next time Thor leaves to make food or leaves the cabin for any reason, he'll check then. 

Thor says he wants to marry Loki. He said he was previously engaged once, but the girl broke it off and broke his heart. And he wonders why, maybe she found out just how fucking crazy he is and left when she still had the chance.

But he's saved the ring she gave back to him, and said it's a gift for him. And said when they can, they'll go somewhere and get married. If Loki had to be stuck with Thor for that long, he'll kill himself. Or kill Thor, that sounds better. 

[=]

After he finished playing, he opened his tear filled eyes, and Thor had the biggest smile on his stupid face. He shook his head and asked "What made me so lucky...To find someone as perfect as you?"

Loki forced a smile on his face and looked down. He chuckled and said "I have no idea...But I'm far from perfect." Before looking back up at him.

Thor chuckled and said "Nonsense Love, you're an Angel, look at you...You're so beautiful...Anyone who thinks different, is fucking blind. You want a break, baby?"

Loki nodded and said "Yes um...I-If that's okay?"

Thor nodded and said "Okay." Before smiling. Then he asked "So...What would you like to do now?" 

Loki thought for a minute and was about to ask for _"sex"_ , even though he's sick and tired of it, he wants to keep Thor's trust until he gets the perfect opportunity, but another thing popped into his head.

He smiled and the blond and asked "Do you think...Do you think we could go outside?"

Thor raised an eyebrow at the younger man and chuckled. "Outside?"

Loki quickly nodded and said "Yeah. It's been so long since I've been outside, fresh air would be good for me. I-It gets a little stuffy in here."

Thor nodded and studied Loki's face, and Loki prayed he would buy it. He forced himself to stay calm, relaxed. Then the blond nodded and said "Yeah, you're right. It does feel stuffy in here, good thinking, Baby. I'll dust in here later. You're not gonna try and run away again, are you? Cause you know I won't be very happy then." 

Loki shook his head and said "I won't, I promise. I just wanna get some fresh air, and enjoy the woods with you." 

Thor smiled and said "Okay then, let's go...But first." 

[=]

 _A leash?? Really?? Oh this is fucking ridiculous,_ Loki thought. It wasn't like a dog leash, but it felt like one. He had a metal chain wrapped around his waist with a lock on it. _Now all I'll need is Samuel L. Jackson and a radiator_ _, and he'll be in Black Snake Moan._

But Thor kept his promise, and despite the stupid chain, he brought Loki upstairs and took him outside. When he opened the front door and smelled the fresh air, he nearly moaned. He was tired of sneezing in that damn basement, and it felt so nice to smell fresh, clean air. 

His attention was moved from the new founded oxygen, to the trees all around him. He craned his head up just so he could look at them. Jesus, were they tall. They were in the middle of Spring, so the trees were newly green, and it was beautiful. 

He smiled at it and heard the sounds of birds chirping, and noticed the sky was cloudy. It was gonna rain pretty soon, he could smell it. 

When he looked back at Thor, he fought to keep his smile, even though it mentally faded the minute he looked at his captor. He hates him with every fiber of his soul, but he couldn't let Thor see that.

Thor on the other hand, was smiling at him. Love in those crazy eyes of his. As if Loki was his brand new puppy. He said "Come on Sweetheart, let's get you back inside, it's about to rain." 

Loki pouted and asked "Noooo, just a little while longer? Please? I wanna see the rain!" 

The blond replied "I don't want you to get sick, Baby." 

Loki laughed and said "Oh a little rain won't kill me! Please?" 

Thor smiled at him and said "Alright, we can stay...But when we get back inside, I'll help you warm up, okay?"

Loki felt his stomach churn at the thought, and mentally shuddered, before saying "Okay." And waited.

Soon, he heard thunder rumble in the distance. He didn't see lightening, but that was okay. He loves lightening. It's beautiful. But he felt the first few drops of rain and looked up at the sky as the rain started to fall.

He grinned and blinked when droplets fell onto his face, and he didn't dare look at Thor. He always loved the rain. It helped him sleep better, heavy or light. It always made him happy no matter what was going on in his life. Even now.

It always gave him a sense of hope, he couldn't explain it. Even now as he's a prisoner to Thor, he just stood and let the rain pour over him, and he felt that hope. He felt like he was losing his mind and didn't feel strong enough to keep going, but that hope pushes him to keep going and do whatever it takes to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days later. Loki sees a story about him on the news, and hears encouraging words from Laufey. Then finds a diary in his collection of books.

After being outside and feeling the rain, Loki was determined. He played for Thor better than ever before. Thor kept his promise and cleaned the dusty basement, and left the cabin to get groceries. He waited until he was sure Thor wouldn't come back until later, and turned the TV on.

He quickly flipped to one of the few news channels on this TV, and after watching the tail end of the weather report, a female reporter came on.

_"Thank you, Danny. It's been nearly 2 weeks since S.H.I.E.L.D. High School Senior and Violin prodigy, Loki Laufeyson went missing one day after practicing for a music audition for Juilliard. Laufeyson was last seen with his Violin teacher at the end of their practice, before he disappeared._

_Police have ruled out the teacher as a possible suspect in Loki's disappearance, along with his Father, and several others. Any possible witnesses have yet to come forward, but the Police and the teens Father, suspect his disappearance is a possible kidnapping._

_Our very own Peggy Carter has gotten to speak with the teenagers Father on what he thinks about his son's disappearance"_

Another woman and his father popped up on the screen and the woman said _"Thank you, Bridget. Mr. Laufeyson, what made you think your son's disappearance was no accident?"_ In a clear British accent.

She pointed her microphone at him and said _"I know it wasn't an accident. Loki is a good kid, he always checks in no matter what, and when he didn't come home, I waited for him to check in, or at least tell me he was running late. I waited, and when I still didn't hear from him, I knew something was very wrong. He wouldn't just run off or do anything he's not supposed to, he's not like that."_

The woman nodded and asked _"Are you hopeful you will be reunited with Loki, soon?"_

He nodded and said _"Very hopeful, yes. I haven't gotten much sleep since he disappeared, but I hope we do find him very soon, so I can bring him back home.."_

_"And do you have anything to say to the person responsible for taking your son, Sir?"_

Laufey nodded and Loki could see the anger start to rise on his face. But he swallowed and said _"Yes, yes I do...May I borrow that from you?"_ Pointing to her microphone.

She nodded and said _"Yes, of course."_ She handed it to him and thanked her, before turning to fully face forward to the camera.

He said _"I don't know who you are...Or why you chose to take my son...But I pray you find it in your heart to let him go...Please...He's all I got left...Just please, let him go, don't hurt him...And Loki? If you're hearing this or seeing this...I want you to know that I love you, I've been doing nothing but looking afor you, day and night, and I won't give up until I find you...Hopefully alive..."_

His voice shook and he stopped for a minute and swallowed. Then he looked back up and said _"I won't give up until I have you back...Just...Just stay strong and keep fighting, okay? I love you, Son...I'm sorry, thank you."_ And handed the microphone back before turning and walking away.

When the screen went back to the first reporter, the woman said _"Search teams continue to search the area and neighboring areas, and still hope they find the missing prodigy. If anyone has any information on Loki Laufeyson's disappearance or whereabouts please call the hotline number below, or simply dial 911-"_

Loki shut the TV off after that. He smiled when he saw how bad his dad wants to find him. He wiped away some tears that fell and took a deep breath. _Okay, Dad._ He thought. _I won't give up, I promise._

[=]

Soon after seeing that, he got bored and decided to read one of the books on the shelf. As he ran his fingers along the spines of the books, he spotted a very thin one with no title. 

He looked around in case Thor came back, and quickly pulled it out. He looked at the front and it was blank. It was all black, smooth surface. He opened it up and saw all the pages were blank. When he turned to the very front of the boom behind the cover, he realized it was a diary. 

Maybe Thor put it there by accident...No, Thor wouldn't do that by accident. He'd put that there for Loki. So Loki decided to use it. Put his thought and feelings down on paper, which would be better than wanting to beat him over the head with his Violin or the case. 

 _But what if he reads it?? He could see my ideas for escape!...Braille._ He thought. _I'll write everything in Braille._ He had a friend whose almost completely blind. He taught Loki how to read and write in Braille, if he ever needed it. Hopefully he won't ever figure it out. And if he does, then he's fucked. Hopefully Thor won't read it. But it's a risk he's willing to take.

[=]

He found a pen nearby and started writing in his choice of coding. **_'To whom it may concern. If this journal is found by anyone other than myself or my captor, then pray you can decrypt my words, and it means I have either been found dead or alive. My name is Loki Laufeyson, I'm 18 years old, and I've been kidnapped and held captive. This is my story..'_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my News broadcast thing sucked, I tried the beat I could. And the quote at the very beginning of the story is from the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, forgot to mention that earlier lol. And again, sorry for being gone, I was sorting out some things for myself, but I'm back <3 <3.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Diary. Rape scene, readers beware.

_**'Dear Diary,** _

__

_**I don't know what day it is. But it's been 2 weeks since I was kidnapped by my captor. Thor. That's all I know of his name. I fear he's been stalking me for a long time, and I never noticed. But now that he has me, he has no other reason to keep stalking me.** _

_**My Father is searching day and night, praying he will find me alive. I try to stay optimistic and plan for my escape, but I also fear the only way I will be able to leave this cabin, is with me in a body bag.** _

_**For now, my captor is unaware that I'm keeping this diary, and I pray he never discovers it. Or that he will decrypt my choice of coding in Braille.** _

_**I believe he's long quit his job as a custodian at my school, for obvious reasons. So he spends over seventy percent of his time with me in this Godforsaken dump.** _

_**I haven't tried anymore means of escape. If I tried now, I fear I won't live for another attempt. So for now, I play into his fantasy, believe I am madly in love with him, even though he makes my skin crawl..'** _

_**[=Rape Scene Ahead=]** _

This encounter was different. He had gone upstairs and stayed there for a long time. When he came back down, he was drunk.

He staggered down the stairs where Loki had been reading _Moby Dick_. He came over and gently took the book from the boys hands, Loki made sure to save his place, before the blond tossed it across the room, landing with a dull _'thud'_ on the floor.

Perhaps with Thor being drunk, Loki could escape. Thor wouldn't have enough coordination to catch him, but Loki dared not tried. There was something different in Thor's eyes, and not just drunkenness. Whatever it was, scared the Hell out of Loki.

Before Loki could open his mouth to say something, the blond backhanded him across the face. It echoed in the small room, and Loki's cheek was stinging. 

He held his cheek and looked up at the blond, fighting tears and then Thor hit him harder across the other cheek. Loki almost cried out, biting it back at the last second, but the force caused him to fall on his side on the bed.

The mattress squeaked under the movement, and Thor remained speechless as he moved him further onto the bed, turning him over onto his stomach. 

Loki dared not make a sound as Thor pulled his clothes off before pulling at his own. And he remained speechless, biting into a pillow as his captor roughly forced his way inside him.

The mattress creaked, Thor groaned and mumbled incoherent words, and Loki's salty tears stained his pillow. When Thor was done, he almost collapsed on Loki, but Loki shifted before all the blonds weight could crush him.

Thor threw an arm across Loki, pulling him closer, and Loki didn't move. The older man kissed a spot onto the younger mans neck and mumbled what sounded like an "I'm sorry." And a "I love you." Before passing out. He hopes he never sees more of Thor when he's drunk.

[=]

_**'I'll never forget that look in his eyes. It looked like anger but was hidden behind inebriation. It scared me more than anything. When he woke up hungover, he raped me again, as an apology for his behavior the night before. A worthless apology. After that, I was stuck cleaning up with him in the shower, and he gave me ice for one of my cheeks, which had bruised a little.** _

_**For once since he kidnapped me, he told me he didn't want me to play my Violin for him. The noise would just be too much for him, so we just slept a little more, before watching TV.** _

_**I was forced to sit on his lap while we watched some cartoon, and he kept running his hands up and down my hips and thighs. He held me close to him, and though he thought it was sweet of him to do since he violated me twice, his very touch felt like scorching pain that I had to conceal with great efforts. We hardly talked the rest of the day, which was a blessing, and he didn't want to try more "making up." After he woke up earlier in the morning.** _

_**It's hard, trying to fake everything with him. It's putting a heavy weight on my shoulders, in my heart, I'm surprised I haven't gone mad yet. Maybe once I kill this bastard, I just might. But I hope it doesn't resort to me having to kill him, though I wish I could.** _

_**I would much rather have him be arrested and thrown in prison. Let him suffer like I've suffered. Be violated and have him feel what I've felt. I just pray the search party still hasn't given up on me, and they come here.** _

_**I pray to God every night. Though I have no religious beliefs whatsoever, what better time than to start now? I hope he is watching over me, and pities me. Perhaps even kill me or better yet, kill Thor.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Loki Laufeyson**_

_**P.S. May God have mercy on my pitiful soul and keep Thor from learning Braille. Amen.'** _


End file.
